


Team Up

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh needs a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: someone asking for or doing someone a favour, with the added element of "a city foreign to your character", in 400 words. Thanks to Thaddeusfavour &amp; Misswinterhill for the beta.

"Owen?"

"What?"

"Do you have a moment?"

Owen looked up, scalpel still poised in his hand. "Yeah, but it'd better be brief, Tosh. I'm busy."

She smiled. "Never mind, then."

\--

"Gwen?"

"Yes, love?"

"Um..."

Gwen smiled, pushing her fringe out of her eyes as she looked up. "Is it urgent? Only with Jack swanning off to Timbuktu or someplace, I have a lot of work, and... if it could wait, that'd be great?"

Tosh smiled back automatically. "It can wait, Gwen. Thank you."

\--

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?" He barely looked up, focussing instead on filling in what was probably incorrect information on a death certificate.

She tried not to look too much at the disfigured corpse laid out on the slab between them. Ianto was good at that, the physical, the practical. She only knew computers, even if she did know them very well. Tangible things were less her forte. She smiled another smile. "I need--"

Ianto looked up when she paused, pen poised above his clipboard. "Yes?"

"I need your help."

Ianto's pen hand came down to his side and he studied her, just for a moment. "What can I help you with, Tosh?"

She met his eyes, and he looked back, never giving anything away. She couldn't read what was on his mind, but she knew there was more to him, under those layers. If anything, what had happened with Jack just prior to his abrupt departure had been a clear sign of something going on right under all their noses-- She cut the thought off. "It's... private," she said, pitching her voice low in spite of the fact that they were in the morgue and no one was around to hear them.

Ianto smiled and nodded, and still gave no thoughts away.

"It's something Jack helped me with," she explained, pushing some hair behind her ear. "But well, he's--"

Her heart clenched when Ianto straightened minutely at the mention of their boss' name, and yet it was a little adorable. His voice was softer when he spoke. "What can I do for you, Tosh?"

"I want to send a letter," she said. "A letter that can't be traced. To my mother."


End file.
